Please Look at Me
by dwei fujoshi akut
Summary: Naruto, yang begitu bahagia menikmati hidup bersama kekasihnya, tak menyadari perasaan seseorang yang terus mengharapkannya.ch 1 NaruSai dulu ntar main pairnya nyusul.ada one side NejiSasu juga.hope you all enjoy it


**Type : **Multi Chapter

**Pairing: **NaruSai, NejiSasu, NaruSasu

**Rate : **M

**Warning : **AU, adult scene, yaoi, may be OOC, typo(s)

**Disclaimer : **NARUTO-Masashi Kisimoto, Please Look at Me!-Dwei bekerjasama dengan Rie Suzaku dan Araishi Ichinose

**Summary : **Naruto, yang begitu bahagia menikmati hidup bersama kekasihnya, tak menyadari perasaan seseorang yang terus mengharapkannya.

**A/n : **

Dwei : Fic kedua dari Dwei~ moga pembaca suka. Banyak yang request NejiSasu dan SasuNaru rate M. Ok ini dia! (jeng-jeng) Tapi maaf~ buat chapter pertama, belok dulu ke NaruSai. NejiSasu dan NaruSasu nya menyusul (tapi bukan berarti ceritanya bakal bahagia). Entah kenapa feel pertama malah angst... Maaph ya~ *hamtaro eyes*

Rie : Udah! Jadi author jangan ngomong mulu! Cepet mulai! *nodongin revolfer*

Araishi : Please enjoy. (garing)

All : **Kalau tidak suka jangan baca!**

-»Rie § Dwei § Araishi«-

**Please Look at Me!**

"Dengarkan aku, Dobe..."

"Hoi! Aku ini senpaimu tahu! Sopanlah sedikit, Teme!"

"Aku menyukaimu, Senpai."

"Hah...? Apa katamu barusan?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

"...maaf, Sasuke. Aku sudah punya orang lain."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 1: Love**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Srekk..._

Pintu kelas 1-3 Hi Gakuen membuka lebar, menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut kuning mataharidan bermata biru safir dengan tiga pasang garis halus di masing-masing pipinya. Perawakannya yang tinggi dengan otot setengah terbentuk, terbalut kemeja putih lengan panjang yang dua kancing atasnya tak dikaitkan. Pada lengan kanan atasnya terdapat wristban berwarna hijau tua bertuliskan principal dari benang hitam. Kerahnya terikat longgar dengan dasi hitam bergaris dua diagonal hijau tua pada ujungnya. Kakinya yang jenjang dan berlangkah panjang tertutup celana panjang sewarna wristbannya.

"Hei, Lee! Sai ada tidak?" katanya pada seorang murid laki-laki berpotongan rambut bop dan beralis tebal yang kebetulan ada di dekat pintu. Siswa yang satu ini memakai seragam yang sama persis dengan pemuda berambut kuning tapi dengan beberapa perbedaan mencolok. Kalau pada dasi pemuda berambut kuning terdapat dua garis, pada dasi pemuda bop ini hanya terdapat satu garis. Dan dengan jelas ia memakai jas hijau tua tanpa wristban yang melingkari lengan kanannya.

"AH! NARUTO SENPAI! Lama kita tak berjumpa! Apa kabar, Senpai?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda yang dipanggilnya 'Naruto Senpai' itu, murid laki-laki tadi berseru sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau ini tetap berisik ya, Lee," tanggap Naruto santai dengan cengiran khasnya. "Tapi, memangnya kapan kita terakhir ketemu sampai kau bilang 'lama tak berjumpa'? Seingatku baru tadi pagi kau menyapaku."

"Dia kan memang-_kriuk_...seperti itu Senpai-_kriuk_...selalu melebih-_kriuk_...lebihkan sesuatu-_kriuk_..." Pemuda berbadan gemuk di samping Lee ikut merespon seruan pemuda berambut bop itu dengan diselingi suara kunyahan kripik kentang.

"Kalau mau bicara telan dulu kripiknya, Chouji! Orang lain tak akan bisa mendengar kata-katamu kalau kau tak menghilangkan kebiasaan itu," Naruto membalas dengan dahi sedikit berkerut.

"Benar, Chouji! Dengarkan kata-kata Senpai!" Lee mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menepuk bahu Chouji. "Senpai ke sini mencari Sai, kan?"

"Itulah pertanyaanku yang tak kau tanggapi tadi, Lee. Harusnya nasehatmu kau berikan pada dirimu sendiri!"

"He he he. Maafkan daku, Senpai. Daku tak sengaja." Lee menjawab dengan cengiran lebar yang memperlihatkan setiap gigi putihnya. "Kalau mau bertemu Sai langsung masuk saja, Senpai! Tak usah sungkan! Dia ada di tempat duduknya!"

"OK!" Naruto membalas cengiran Lee dengan senyum lima jarinya yang tak kalah lebar.

Naruto melangkah santai masuk ke dalam kelas sambil menebarkan senyumnya. Banyak siswa-siswa yang melihat Naruto menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Siang, Senpai."

"Hai, Namikaze Senpai!"

Dan semua salam sapa itu dibalasnya dengan cengiran yang membawa semangat bagi teman-teman di bawah angkatannya tersebut.

Langkah santainya itu mengarah ke satu kelompok siswa yang sedang mengobrol di barisan kursi dekat jendela yang menghadap sisi luar sekolah. Dengan langkah yang dipercepat dia langsung mendekati seorang di antara mereka yang sedang memunggunginya. Setelah sampai persis di belakang orang itu, dengan santai ia kalungkan sebelah lengannya ke leher orang di depannya dan berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Selamat siang, Sai... "

Seketika itu siswa yang dirangkulnya itu membalikkan badannya dan sedikit menjauh sambil memegang sebelah telinganya.

"Na-Naruto san..." siswa laki-laki berkulit putih pucat dan berambut hitam legam itu menjawab terbata-bata. Benaknya masih syok dengan panggilan tiba-tiba dari pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu.

"Hei! Harus kubilang berapa kali kamu baru bisa memanggilku tanpa embel-embel "san" itu? Apa perlu aku menempelkan label namaku di depan wajahmu? Hm?" ucap Naruto. Dengan perlahan ia maju selangkah mendekati siswa yang dipanggilnya Sai.

"Ah... I-iya baik, Naruto," kata Sai dengan kepala tertunduk. Pipinya yang pucat sedikit terhiasi semburat pink.

"Nah, ayo pergi! Kita harus segera ke ruang principal dan menyelesaikan laporan akhir semester. Kalau tidak, si ketua mendokusei itu akan menyeret kita ke tempat pembakaran sampah." Dengan nada perintah yang tak dapat ditolak, Naruto menarik Sai keluar kelas.

Murid-murid kelas satu yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat 'keakraban' antara Naruto yang notabene adalah sekretaris dewan murid atau principal dengan sang kohai, Sai, yang bertindak sebagai asistennya.

"Na-Naruto san! Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak membawa laporannya...masih ada di tas..." Dengan tergesa Sai mengikuti kecepatan langkah Naruto yang menyeretnya.

"Pakai saja laporanku kalau begitu! Sama saja, kan?" jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah...diam dan ikut saja! Ok?" Lagi-lagi dengan nada memerintah Naruto menepis perkataan Sai. Dia sedikit menoleh ke belakang dengan senyuman lembut terpampang di wajahnya. Sai yang melihatnya hanya bisa kembali menunduk untuk menutupi warna pipinya yang berubah.

_._

_Cklek..._

"Silahkan," ucap Naruto mempersilahkan Sai untuk masuk ke ruang principal yang kosong itu lebih dulu.

Dengan langkah pelan Sai masuk dan duduk di kursi nyaman di depan salah satu meja. Meja-meja di ruangan itu berjejer rapi membentuk dua baris saling berhadapan dengan dua kursi bersandaran empuk di kedua sisinya yang memanjang. Dinding ruangan di cat dengan warna krem lembut dan diberi grafiti merah pucat yang berbeda corak di beberapa tempat, memberikan kesan elegan yang ramai akan perbedaan. Pada sisi dinding yang berlawanan dengan jendela besar berkorden hijau pucat, tertempel sebuah whiteboard.

Setelah mengambil beberapa tumpuk dokumen dari lemari di pojok ruangan, Naruto duduk di samping Sai. Sai merasa aneh dengan posisi yang diambil oleh Naruto.

"Naruto-san, kenapa duduk di sini?" tanyanya.

"Memang aku harus duduk di mana?" Naruto menjawab santai sambil mulai membuka-buka dokumen yang tergelar di hadapannya.

"Bukannya kita biasa duduk berhadapan?" kata Sai.

"Kau tidak suka aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Sai yang sedang memandangnya heran.

"Bukan begitu..."

"Jadi aku boleh duduk di sini, kan?" Kali ini Naruto menolehkan kepalanya memandang Sai dengan sekali lagi menunjukan senyumnya.

"I-iya... Tidak apa-apa," dengan cepat Sai menolehkan kepalanya untuk segera menatap dokumen-dokumen di depannya. Naruto yang melihat pipi Sai kembali memerah tersenyum geli.

"Kau suka kalau aku tersenyum ya?" tanyanya pada pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Ah, apa?" Pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan senpainya itu, Sai berkata tanpa memandang Naruto. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan kertas-kertas.

"Hm... Tidak, bukan apa-apa," kata Naruto sambil menyembunyikan senyum jahil yang mulai muncul di wajahnya.

Selama beberapa menit mereka berdua mengerjakan dokumen di depan mereka masing-masing sampai tiba-tiba Naruto dengan santainya memeluk pinggang Sai dari samping dengan sebelah lengan.

"Na-Naruto san! A-apa yang..." Sai tersentak kaget.

"Apanya yang apa?" balas Naruto.

"Ta-tanganmu...di pinggangku...itu..."

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Bu-bukannya begitu...itu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Kita sudah sering begini," ucap Naruto. Perlahan wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajah Sai.

"Ta-tapi tidak di sini...ini, kan..." Sai menjauhkan wajahnya dari jangkauan wajah Naruto.

"Di ruang principal. Aku tau itu. Terus kenapa?" Naruto terus saja mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ini di sekolah! Bukan di asrama!" Akhirnya dengan kalut Sai menjauhkan wajah Naruto dengan tangannya. Suaranya pun mulai terdengar menjadi bisikan kesal.

"Aku maunya di sini! Ayolah Sai! Seminggu lagi kita sudah libur semester. Aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu selama dua minggu. Kau tak kasihan pada kekasihmu yang malang ini?" Naruto mulai berucap dengan nada memelas.

"Aku tau! Tapi tidak sekarang! Ini masih jam istirahat!" elak Sai.

"Ayolah~," Naruto mulai menampakkan wajah memohonnya.

"Tapi, Naruto-san...bagaimana kal-ummph!" Ucapan Sai terpotong oleh bibir Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah merapat di bibirnya sendiri. Mencegahnya mengeluarkan alasan apa pun.

Dengan cekatan Naruto mengulum bibir Sai lembut. Mengirimkan sinyal kerinduan padanya. Menampakkan perasaan kesepian. Berusaha mencegah Sai menjauh darinya. Satu lengan yang semula memeluk pinggang Sai, kini menarik Sai agar mendekat pada pemilik lengan tersebut. Satu lengan yang lain mulai melepas kancing jas hijau tua yang dipakai oleh Sai. Perlahan namun pasti jas itu mulai turun dari pundak ramping Sai.

"Umhh... Na-Naruto san..." protes Sai di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Tanpa mengindahkan protes itu, Naruto mulai menjilat lembut bibir Sai sambil berusaha membuka kancing kemeja pemuda itu. Dia tidak berusaha melepas dasinya tapi langsung membuka kancing nomor tiga dan empat.

"Mmhhh..." Sai yang mulai menikmati ciuman Naruto hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

Sebelah tangan Naruto mulai menyusup ke balik kemeja putih Sai. Dengan perlahan ia menyapukan telapak tangannya ke dada Sai yang terbungkus kulit putih pucat. Kembali desahan lembut Sai meluncur keluar dari bibirnya yang masih terpenjara. Ciuman yang memerangkapnya semakin lama kian menggoda.

Sementara tangannya bekerja, Naruto mulai menggigit pelan bibir bawah pemuda di hadapannya yang kini telah berwajah merah. Dengan perlahan bibir itu membuka memperbolehkan Naruto untuk menjamah ruang di baliknya.

Cepat Naruto menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam ruang pengecap Sai. Lembut ia mengusap langit-langitnya, menimbulkan perasaan geli yang menggoda. Satu-persatu gigi Sai diabsennya. Dengan sedikit semangat lidah Naruto mulai mengajak lidah Sai untuk menjelajah bersamanya.

"Hmmh..hah..nnhhh..." Sai mulai mengerang.

Tangan Naruto yang masih bekerja di dada Sai mulai memperbarui gerakannya. Ia mulai mencari tonjolan berwarna pink di balik kemeja yang selalu tertutup rapat itu. Segera setelah menemukannya, tonjolan itu dicubitnya sedikit keras.

"Akh! Ummhhh...Naruto san..." tubuh Sai sedikit tersentak dalam pelukan sebelah-lengan Naruto.

Tangan itu bekerja lebih jauh. Ia mulai menekan-nekan tonjolan pink itu dan sesekali kembali mencubitnya, membuatnya menegang, mengeras. Sang empunya memutuskan untuk menyudahi ciumannya di bibir Sai dan mulai berpindah ke leher jenjang putih di bawahnya.

Di saat itulah, tanpa terduga pintu ruang principal ini terbuka. Seorang pemuda mengangkat wajahnya, melihat ke dalam ruangan yang dianggapnya kosong. Tapi pemandangan di dalam membuat gerakannya berhenti total. Sang pemuda terpaku di depan pintu dengan tangan masih memegang handel pintu bercat merah pucat itu.

Naruto yang menyadari ada seseorang yang datang, dengan santai menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ne, Sasuke sedang apa kau di situ?" tanyanya pada pemuda yang terpaku itu.

Mendengar perkataan sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba menghentikan cumbuan di lehernya, Sai segera mendorong tubuh Neruto keras. Dengan wajah merah padam ia membetulkan kancingnnya yang terbuka dan kembali memposisikan jas hijau tuanya ke tempat semula. Tanpa memandang seseorang yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu, ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke meja dan mulai membuka-buka pekerjaannya kembali. Berpura-pura kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu tidak pernah terjadi.

Sedikit melirik ke arah Sai, Naruto mulai bertanya lagi pada pemuda berkulit putih susu dan berambut hitam yang dipanggilnya Sasuke.

"Hoi, Sasuke! Kau masih di situ?" kata Naruto sedikit keras. Menyadarkan pemuda itu dari transnya.

Dengan perlahan pemuda berkulit putih dan berambut hitam raven itu menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali. "Aku di suruh Hyuuga Senpai untuk mengambil dokumen keuangan bulan kemarin," ucapnya datar dan entah kenapa terasa dingin.

"Hah...si Neji itu," keluh Naruto. "Kenapa ia tak mengambilnya sendiri? Kan dia bendaharanya. Kenapa malah nyuruh si asisten-Teme ini?"

"Dia sedang menghadap Yuuhi Sensei, Dobe," balas Sasuke. Tak mau dirinya disindir dengan sebutan teme.

"Kurenai Sensei? Memangnya dia ngapain?" tanya Naruto heran. Yuuhi Kurenai Sensei, seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang yang bergelombang, terkenal sebagai guru Sastra Jepang yang sangat memperhatikan etika murid-muridnya. Bahkan sampai cara berjalan pun harus pelan dan halus, tanpa suara.

"Apa dia tidur di kelas?" Naruto melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Neji Hyuuga, salah satu murid kelas 2 yang juga seorang anggota principal sama sepertinya, adalah seorang siswa yang tak pernah melanggar satu pun peraturan etika dari Kurenai Sensei. Jadi, kenapa sekarang dia menghadap guru perfeksionis itu?

"Dia meminta tanda tangan Yuuhi Sensei untuk laporan keuangan klub kaligrafi bulan lalu, Dobe sok tau." Dengan nada yang bertambah dingin Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Teme! Kau ini! Tidak sopan sekali, sih! Aku ini senpaimu tau!" bentak Naruto tidak terima dirinya diejek dobe sampai dua kali.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Sementara senpainya itu masih berteriak marah padanya, ia berjalan menuju lemari arsip di pojok ruangan. Sekilas, ia memandang tajam punggung Sai yang masih menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Segera setelah dokumen yang diinginkannya di dapat, ia melangkah keluar ruangan.

Dengan masih menggerutu, Naruto kembali menghadap meja setelah punggung Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi. Sedikit menunduk ke arah Sai, ia berbisik, "Setelah makan malam, aku ke kamarmu, ya?"

Wajah Sai yang semula sudah mulai kembali pucat, lagi-lagi dipaksa menjadi merah padam.

.

.

.

"Senpai, ini laporannya," dengan nada datar Sasuke menyerahkan laporan keuangan yang tadi diambilnya pada Neji.

Senior berambut coklat panjang dan bermata lavender ini hanya sekilas menatap wajah Sasuke tapi, jelas tertangkap olehnya wajah pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya ini lebih dingin dari pada beberapa menit lalu saat sang junior pergi mengambil laporan.

Dengan satu helaan nafas pelan, Neji mengambil map yang disodorkan Sasuke, "Terima kasih."

"Sensei, silahkan tanda tangan di sini," ucap pemuda Hyuuga pada Kurenai Sensei.

Wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan iris mata merah yang menambah kecantikan wajahnya ini mengambil pena berwarna perak yang selalu melekat pada saku depan jas hitamnya. Dengan gemulai ia menggerakkan jemari lentiknya untuk menggoreskan tanda tangan khas pada lembar yang disodorkan oleh muridnya.

"Nah. Selesai sudah. Begini cukup, Hyuuga? Tidak ada perincian lain yang harus aku perhatikan?" tanyanya pada sang siswa.

"Tidak, Sensei. Terima kasih untuk waktunya." Setelah menerima lembaran rekapitulasi itu, Neji berdiri dan sedikit menunduk pada Kurenai Sensei.

"Sama-sama," jawab Kurenai Sensei dengan tersenyum, bangga akan sopan santun yang dperlihatkan sang pemuda Hyuuga.

Di luar ruang guru Neji menoleh pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam mengikutinya. "Apa yang membuat ekspresimu jadi begitu?" tanyannya langsung.

Sasuke yang semula berada dalam dinding pikirannya sedikit tersentak akan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba terlontar dari senpainya. "Tidak ada," jawabnya setelah mengembalikan ekspresinya ke nol.

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu?" Neji sedikit mengangkat dagunya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tak menerima bantahan setelahnya.

"Kau memang sudah lama mengenalku lewat hubungan kerjasama antar keluarga kita. Tapi, bukan berarti aku harus menjelaskan segala sesuatunya pedamu, Hyuuga." Perkataan dingin itu dilanjutkan dengan melangkahnya kaki panjang pemuda raven, menjauh dari pemuda bermata lavender.

Menghela nafas berat, Neji menarik lengan Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu melangkah lebih jauh. "Kita harus menyelesaikan laporan keuangan ekstrakurikuler bulan ini."

Mendengus, Sasuke kembali mengikuti senpainya dalam diam.

.

.

.

Langit malam telah meraja di atas bumi. Bintang yang semula meredupkan sinarnya di siang hari mulai mengerlipakan cahaya berlian pada insan yang memandangnya. Udara musim gugur yang memang sudah dingin semakin menggigit kala sang raja kegelapan duduk di tahtanya. Suasana sepi dan tenang melingkupi asrama putra Hi Gakuen, Asrama Konoha.

Jendela-jendela tingginya yang khas kastil inggris menampakkan cahaya redup lampu-lampu asrama. Asrama ini memang terlihat seperti kastil kecil Inggris kuno dengan jendela-jendela kaca dan lengkungan atap pada dinding koridornya. Tapi, asrama ini bukanlah bekas seorang bangsawan di masa Perang Dunia II yang sering kali menimbulkan kisah seram. Asrama ini berbentuk seperti itu untuk menambah citra tinggi yang dimiliki sekolah Hi Gakuen di mata masyarakat. Jelaslah kata 'elit' dan 'bergengsi' harus selalu melekat pada sekolah berisikan anak-anak para pejabat negara dan pengusaha besar di Jepang ini.

Di salah satu kamarnya yang luas dan berlantai keramik itu terlihatlah beberapa potong pakaian terbengkalai. Pemilik yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab pada helaian kain penutup tubuh itu, sedang terbaring pasrah di bawah seorang pemuda yang tengah mencumbunya mesra.

"Nnn..." Desahan tertahan terus mengalun memabukkan sejak penghuni kamar ini menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Dengan lebih erat, pemuda yang berada di atas menambah intensitas pelukannya. Bibirnya terus memagut lembut kekasih hati yang telah memasrahkan dirinya. Tangan berkulit kecoklatannya perlahan mengelus kulit halus sang kekasih demi menghaturkan rasa cinta yang menyesakkan dada. Dan suara rendah terus membisikkan kata-kata sayang di telinga pemuda yang berada di bawah, "Aku mencintaimu, Sai. Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku..."

"Mhh..Naruto san..." Tangan pucat yang selama beberapa waktu ini mencengkram seprai beralih mengalungkan diri pada leher sang tambatan jiwa.

Naruto memperdalam ciumannya dengan menambahkan belaian lembut pada bibir bawah Sai, meminta ijin untuk menyapa penghuni di baliknya. Sai membuka sedikit belahan bibirnya. Dengan gembira Naruto memasukkan lidahnya dan mulai melancarkan aksinya. Dibelainya langit-langit mulut Sai, dihitungnya jumlah gigi Sai, dan dihisapnya lidah Sai hingga mencapai pangkal tenggorokannya.

Sedikit tersedak, air liur mulai menetes dari sudut bibir pemuda berkulit pucat. Jemarinya bertaut erat pada helaian rambut pirang. Badannya menggeliat, gelisah menantikan gerakan baru dari sang kekasih.

Naruto mulai menjamah leher jenjang Sai. Memberikan ciuman halus di permukannya.

"Tunggu...Naruto san..." Kata-kata Sai membuatnya berhenti.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil membelai rambut hitam sang pujaan hati.

"Kau belum melepas pakaianmu," ujar Sai di tengah nafasnya yang memburu.

"Aku sedang malas. Begini saja tidak apa, kan?" elak Naruto kembali menciumi leher Sai. Dalam hati ia tertawa pada sifat tak sabaran Sai.

"Tidak..umh..kau curang..." Sai sedikit menjauhkan Naruto dari tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku melepasnya. Aku sedang sibuk melakukan hal lain." Naruto memandang langsung mata Sai dan memasang wajah yang serius.

Menahan muka yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus, Sai meraih T-shirt yang dipakai oleh Naruto. Sedikit kesulitan karena perlakuan Naruto yang semakin menjadi, menyebabkannya berhenti berusaha. Dengan mata yang sayu ia mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Naruto dan memohon, "Naruto san...kumohon..."

"...Ukh..baiklah." Akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan mulai melepaskan pakaiannya.

Setelah helai terakhir meninggalkan tubuhnya, ia kembali menindih Sai dan menciumi leher putih itu. Tangannya tak hanya diam saja kali ini. Tangan itu menjelajahi dada Sai dan bergerak mendekati tonjolan pinknya yang sudah mengeras.

"Ahh.." desah Sai. Menerima perlakuan tanpa paksaan itu membuatnya seperti di awang-awang. Ribuan kupu-kupu terus melambaikan helaian sayapnya dan menarik kesadarannya. Temaram sinar bulan yang indah di luar sana tak membuatnya ingin meninggalkan buaian terindah dalam malamnya. Udara dingin di awal musim gugur tak menjadikannya menggigil karena kini ia memiliki selimut kasih yang mampu melindunginya dari segala terpaan suhu.

Naruto menggigit leher Sai hingga tercipta kecupan merah di sana. Dihisap dan dijilatnya kecupan itu. Menjamin bahwa besok ia masih akan terlihat dan memberitahukan pada semua, siapa yang memiliki pemuda yang terbaring dalam pelukannya.

Bibir Naruto mulai beralih ke dada Sai dan kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan tanda kepemilikan. Setelah sampai pada salah satu tonjolan pink, Naruto mengulumnya dan terkadang menggigitnya pelan disertai hisapan kuat. Sebelah tangannya memilin tonjolan yang lain. Lengan yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk membelai punggung Sai hingga mengirimkan semacam aliran listrik.

Sai yang tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain mengeluarkan desahan bagai alunan musik, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto. Menyiratkan keinginan terbesarnya untuk menjadi milik pemuda yang memberinya cinta tulus.

Sebelah tangan Naruto berpindah ke perut Sai dan memberikan belaian seringan bulu di sana. Perlahan terus turun hingga mencapai kejantanan Sai yang sudah mengeluarkan precumnya, menjadikan sedikit licin. Mulai diremasnya batang tegak itu pelan, semakin lama semakin cepat.

Tangannya yang lain mulai menuruni sepanjang tulang punggung Sai. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia menyentuh perlahan belahan pantat Sai dan meremasnya. Menelusupkan satu jarinya untuk mencari lubang hangat milik Sai.

Sai yang tubuhnya bergetar akibat sentuhan-sentuhan itu terus mendesah dan menyebut nama Naruto.

"Ahh..umhh...unnh..Naruto san...akh!"

Tangan Naruto yang terus menyentuh kejantanan Sai, menambah kecepatannya dan terkadang menyapukan ibu jarinya pada ujung batang kemaluan yang sudah basah itu. Jari di tangan yang lain menekan-nekan daerah di sekitar lubang Sai yang berwarna kemerahan. Perlahan satu jari masuk.

"Ukh! Naruto san..."

"Sudah berkali-kali pun, kau tetap sempit ya, Tuan Muda Sai?" dengan sedikit seringai Naruto membalas desahan kekasihnya.

"Hahh..akh.."

Naruto menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mengulum kejantanan Sai. Dijilatnya sedikit cairan yang ada di sana dan dihisapnya dengan kuat. Sai berteriak di antara deru nafas tak teratur. Lidah Naruto bermain dengan gembira menikmati batang itu selayakmya permen loli yang manis. Terus dijilat, dihisap, dan dikulum.

Naruto tak sedikit pun melupakan kegiatan tangannya yang lain. Digerakkannya jari yang ada di dalam lubang Sai, keluar masuk perlahan. Menunggu Sai menikmati sensasinya.

"Ahnn...oh..."

Desahan nikmat mulai keluar dari bibir Sai yang bengkak karena lumatan Naruto sebelumnya.

Mendengar desahan itu Naruto menambah kecepatan jarinya dan kulumannya, berusaha memancing Sai untuk mendapatkan klimaks. Tapi tepat saat tubuh Sai menegang, Naruto melepas kuluman dan gerakan jarinya.

"Ukh...Naruto san..jangan..berhenti.." Sai memohon, menatap Naruto dengan mata yang mulai digenangi butiran air bagai berlian.

"Sai..." Suara rendah Naruto mengalun mengiringi hembusan nafasnya yang memendek.

Satu jari dimasukkan kembali menembus lubang sempit Sai. Disusul cepat oleh jari kedua. Digerakkannya kedua jari itu untuk memperlebar jalan masuknya nanti, mempersiapkan Sai untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar.

"Akh..ukh..Naruto san..sakit..."

Naruto mencium bibir merah Sai untuk membantunya melupakan rasa sakit sembari menambahkan jari ketiga. Sai mengerang keras dalam ciumannya.

"Tahan sedikit, Sai..." Naruto memberi peringatan saat ia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan mempersiapkan kejantanannya sendiri di depan lubang Sai.

"Lakukan...Naruto san..."

Perlahan Naruto memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang sempit dan hangat itu. Merasakan otot halus meremas kejantanannya, meminta lebih. Dengan satu hentakan cepat, Naruto berhasil memasukkan seluruh batang kemaluannya hingga menyentuh prostat Sai.

"HAKH~! AKH! Naruto-ummhh...ahhh.."

"Naruto san...teruskan..kumohon," desah Sai.

Naruto menegup ludahnya. Ia bersyukur bahwa pemuda di depannya ini menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, selamanya, dan hanya untuk dirinya. Siapa yang bisa menahan gejolak dirinya bila melihat pemuda berparas manis ini mempasrahkan dirinya padamu, memberikan segala yang ada pada dirinya, seutuhnya. Jiwa, raga, dan hatinya, adalah milikmu selamanya. Tak ada yang bisa...

"Sai..kumohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku..." Lirih Naruto berucap. Mengharap dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Memohon satu permintaan demi kelengkapan hidupnya. Mendambakan satu kebahagiaan nyata dalam hidup yang tak lama ini.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam -yang sedikit mencuat di belakang kepalanya- dan berkulit putih bak susu menatap bintang yang mengedipkan sinarnya. Ia duduk di kusen sebuah jendela dari kamar yang selama kurang dari setahun menjadi tempatnya tidur. Satu kaki ditopangkan di depan badannya. Yang lain menjuntai lemas ke lantai ruangan. Matanya yang hitam legam bagai langit di atasnya, kosong tanpa ada sedikitpun cahaya mengisi relungnya.

Pemuda lain berjalan mendekatinya seraya membawakan secangkir teh hangat. "Kau memikirkan sesuatu lagi, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pelan ke arah seseorang yang mengganggu perenungannya. "Kapan kau masuk, Hyuuga?"

"Baru saja."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya berkata singkat dan menerima cangkir yang diberikan Neji.

"Hahh.. Sekarang aku benar-benar setuju dengan sebutan Naruto padamu. Kau ini terlalu tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu." Neji menghela nafas pelan sembari meneguk teh dalam cangkirnya sendiri.

Mendengar nama Naruto disebut, Sasuke seketika mengarahkan matanya kembali pada langit malam, menolak mendengar apa yang ingin disampaikan Neji selanjutnya.

"Kau..masih memikirkannya rupanya." Neji memerhatikan perubahan raut wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab sedikitpun. Berpura-pura bahwa ia tak mendengar apapun.

"Apa kau tak bisa menyerah dan melupakannya?" tanya Neji kemudian. Ada setitik nada kesal dalam suaranya.

"...Aku tak mau menghapusnya," akhirnya dengan lirih Sasuke menjawab.

"Banyak orang lain yang lebih peduli padamu. Lebih mengerti akan dirimu. Dan lebih baik dari dirinya!" Di akhir kalimatnya, Neji tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan emosinya. Kepedihannya melihat seseorang yang selama ini memenuhi akal dan hatinya terpuruk, kini memuncak.

Keinginannya untuk membahagiakan sang dambaan hati tak pernah tersampaikan. Dan saat ia tau bahwa pemuda yang dicintainya ternyata menyukai orang lain, membuat luka sayat perih di hatinya. Bagaimana bila sekarang ia melihat sang pujaan menundukan kepalanya karena tak mendapat cinta dari orang yang diinginkannya? Senangkah ia? Gembirakah ia karena melihat secercah harapan ruang kosong? Tidak. Dia tak pernah menginginkan kehancuran hati sang terkasih.

"Kalau kau harus sakit seperti ini, kenapa tak menyerah saja? Kumohon jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri.." Neji mencengkeram pudak Sasuke. "Lupakan Namikaze Naruto!"

"...Aku tak bisa melupakannya..."

**TBC**

-»Rie § Dwei § Araishi«-

Dwei : Fuh! Selesai satu chapter... *minum teh dulu*

Rie : Bikin rate M tuh susah ya... *mijat kening*

Araishi : Kita berusaha lagi! Chapter berikutnya or one shoot lagi nih? *buka-buka catatan ide*

Rie n Dwei : Kenapa jadi dia yang semangat sendiri? *mikir dalam hati*

All : REVIEW PLEASE *hamtaro eyes, kitten eyes, fox eyes BEAM!*


End file.
